I'll Walk
by Emmett's One and Only Angel
Summary: Nessie and Jacob go to prom together. They get into a huge fight and a terrible accident happens. May include Jacob getting his ass kicked by Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based off of the song "I'll Walk" by Bucky Covington. Hope you like it. Probably won't be very long. More than a one-shot though.

NPOV

I couldn't believe it. I was going to the prom with Jacob. I was surprised my dad had allowed it. Even though Jake and I had been dating for a little while, my dad still hadn't completely gotten over the whole "werewolves and vampires are sworn enemies" thing.

"Nessie!" Aunt Alice called, interrupting my thoughts. " Hurry up! Rose and I need to get you ready! We don't have all night!"

"Aunt Alice, Jake won't be here for five hours! We have plenty of time!" I whined.

I looked across the living room to the other couch at my parents for support.

"It's probably best if you just head up now. Alice took ten hours on me at my prom and six on your dad. Its best to not argue. Your getting off easy compared to what we had to go through." My mom said from her spot on my dads lap.

I looked over at dad. He just chuckled and nodded in agreement with mom. I sighed and trudged upstairs to Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett's room. I had barely stepped foot in the room when I was attacked by my aunts. They shoved me into a chair and started working on me.

Only when Aunt Alice had finished my make-up and Aunt Rose my hair, was I allowed to look in the mirror. I couldn't believe that was me. I was to wrapped up in staring at myself that I didn't here Aunt Alice come into the room with my dress. It was a floor length, strapless black gown. I looked at the clock after they had settled the smooth silk onto me. It was seven- fourty five. Jake would be here in fifteen minutes.

I slipped down the stairs-speechless-after thanking my aunts fifteen minutes later. I was met by seven wide-eyed stares.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Your beautiful." Jacob was the only one that could talk. He must have been thinking something he shouldn't have though, because my dad was growling at him. My mom lightly smacked him upside the head. He frowned at her but stopped.

"Um, well, we should get going. Let's go Jake." I said.

"Just a minute. Your Uncles and I would like to speak to Jacob for just a moment." Dad intervened.

I groaned as Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, and dad walked Jacob outside. They took him out of hearing distance so we wouldn't know what threats were being issued.

Jake walked back inside five minutes later. He silently took my hand and led me to his car. He held the door for me and helped me in. As soon as we were out of the drive-way, he let out a sigh of relief. Whatever they said, it must have truly scared him. He normally didn't get this freaked over my families threats.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked once we were on the highway and he still hadn't spoken.

"Huh, oh, um, nothing. Just nerves I guess." He shrugged.

"What is there to be nervous about? We're going to prom not getting married. Was it something my dad or uncles said? Because if it was then I'll-"

"It's nothing! Okay!? Now just shut up and drop it!"

Jacob Black yelled at me? All's I did was ask a question. Normally he likes it when I threaten my family for threatening him.

It took me only a few seconds to realize that I was crying. I tried not to let him see, but it was no use.

"What are you crying for?" He growled.

"Pull over."I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"I said pull this car over! I"d rather walk!!" I yelled.

Little bit of a cliff hanger there. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

So, here it is. Chapter (dun, dun, dun) 2! This will start from where Nessie comes down the stairs till a little while after her and Jake leave. All Edwards POV.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was playing with Bella's hair when I heard the light footsteps of my daughter coming down the stairs. I looked up and was shocked.

She had on a black floor length strapless gown with glittery black stiletto high heels on underneath. For her make-up Alice had chosen black mascara, purple eyeshadow and eyeliner, bright red lipstick, light pink blush, and glittery lip gloss. For her hair, Rose had curled it into more perfect ringlets than it already was and bunched it up on top of her head. Two solitary locks fell down by her ears.

Her jewelry was simple. A silver chain with a silver heart with a diamond in the middle. She had silver hoop earrings in her ears.

The thoughts of my family were all the same-wow. That's all they thought.

"What do you think?" Renessmee asked.

"Your beautiful." Jacob mumbled, stunned.

He began imagining her without the dress, shoes, and jewelry. I growled sharply at him. This earned me a light smack upside the head from Bella. I glared at her and Jacob but stopped.

"Um, let's get going." Nessie urged.

I could hear Em and Jazz's thoughts telling me to take Jake outside and warn him about a few things before he left.

"Just a minute. You uncles and I would like to have word with Jacob." I intervened.

This comment earned a couple of internal groans from Emmett and Jasper. The three of us got up and headed outside with Jacob following. We took him to the end of the drive so that no one would know what we said.

Em, Jazz and I stopped and spun on our heels to face him at the same time.

"Look, mutt, we just wanted to warn you of what would happen if you hurt, violated, or did anything to upset Nessie tonight" Emmett began.

"Yeah, she's our niece so we kinda forced Edward into this. Plus, I felt the lust coming off of you when you came down the stairs and no doubt Edward heard your thoughts. So, just so we're clear, if you do any of the things Em just mentioned, then we'll personally kill you and-" Jazz threatened.

I interrupted him by saying " Enough, Jazz. What my brothers are trying to say is if Nessie is anything less than perfect when she comes home tonight, you won't see morning."

Jacob simply nodded and silently headed back to the house.

I watched through a small crack in the curtain as Jacob helped Nessie into the car and drove off. I sighed.

"Edward, darling, just come and sit down. If anything happens, Alice will see it ahead of time."Esme comforted.

I silently thanked God that Alice had finally grown accustomed to Nessie and could now see her fairly clear.

"No, Edward, you can't follow them. Bella won't allow it." Alice sighed.

Darn her phycic abilities sometimes.

"She's right, you know. I won't let you go" Bella informed me.

"I know, but I just can't help feeling like something bad is going to happen."

"If something happens, she has her cell phone. She'll call."

"Are you really that confident about this?"

"Edward, she's not a baby any more. She's 18 years old. I think she can handle herself."

"But what if she can't?"

"Edward, if she has any trouble, she has Jake. You know he wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"But what if leaves her to get something to eat or go to the bathroom? And someone starts harassing her?"

"If she can body slam Emmett, I'm pretty sure she can kick some teenage boys butt easily."

"Hey, I let her take me!" Emmett yelled from upstairs.

Lord knows what he's doing up there.

"Whatever! She kicked your butt and you know it!" Bella called back.

"Love, can we please just go peek our heads in the window to check on her?" I pleaded.

"No, we can't. Think of it this way, we have that whole cottage to ourselves tonight." She said the last part very seductively.

I growled in response and picked her up bridal style and ran with her to our cottage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. Review ASAP!No new chapters till I get at least 15 reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, you guys asked for it, and here it is. Chapter 3! Hope you like it! This will be Nessie's J POV. May include short Alice. This starts after Nessie teells Jake to pull over.

NPOV

"What do you mean 'pull over'? Jake exclaimed.

"I mean pull this god forsaken car over right now!" I shouted back.

Slowly, but reluctantly, he pulled over.

"I don't know what your crying for." He told me.

I didn't answer him. Instead, I reached for the door. He grabbed my hand as I did so.

And I said, "I'll walk. Let go of my hand. Right now I'm hurt and you don't understand. So, just be quiet and later we will talk. Just, just go. Don't worry about me. I'll walk."

I climbed out of the car and started down the highway. I heard the squeal of the tires as he pulled away. Just around the bend there was some woods where I could slip off my shoes and run through it home. Although, Aunt Alice would probably see me before I got there.

As I came to the bend, I sighed in relief. But that was short lived. The next thing I saw was a flash of headlights and I was skidding down the hill on my side into the woods. Then, everything was black.

APOV

I was sitting on the couch, well, Jasper was sitting on the couch. I was on his lap, when the vision struck.

Nessie was walking along a dark highway, for what reason I didn't know. But it had to be tonight because she was in her prom dress. She was coming around the bend when she was struck by a fast moving semi-truck. She skidded down into the woods and the driver didn't stop.

I came out of my vision with a wild gasp. Jasper looked down at me, alarmed. I gazed back up at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Give me your phone. I need to call Edward. Nessie is gonna get hit by a truck."I answered, climbing out of his grasp. Without a word he handed me the phone. I quickly dialed Edward's speed dial. I instantly relieved somewhat when he answered. Even if it was grouchily. He could 'play' with Bella later. I quickly explained to him everything. He cursed under his breath and then the line went dead. He was no doubt on his way to where I had seen the crash scene.

I began pacing the floor, Jasper looking at me worriedly.

Oh, please, God, don't let this vision come true. Please.

Well, what did you think? For those of you wondering why it's a semi, the answer is simple. A regular car or truck would have no effect. A semi will have the same effect on her that a regular car would have on us. Sorry it's so short. I promise to make the next chapter longer. No new chapters till I reach 26 reviews. That's only ten more. Please?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, so, I'm back! I'm not going to keep you waiting for this chapter so here it is! Oh, and this chapter will be all Jake and Edward POV's.

EPOV

I barely gave Alice time to finish her explanation. Let alone told Bella what was going on. I made a mad dash out the door of our cottage. In nothing but jeans and tennis shoes. Alice having interrupted mine and Bella's alone time.

But that wasn't important right now. What was important was getting to my daughter. I prayed like crazy that I wasn't to late. I had promised Nessie and Bella that I would never let anything happen to either of them. And now it looks as though I have broken that promise.

I quickly came upon the crash scene. I began calling out for my daughter, though she didn't answer. When I found her necklace in the road I feared the worst. I listened hard for the fluttering heartbeat. I felt instant relief when I faintly heard it.

I had figured that it was faint because it was far away. But imagine my horror when I discovered her right at the fringe of the trees. It took nearly all my strength not to go and kill that mongrel right then and there for leaving her. But I decided to wait. Wait until I had Jasper and Emmett to help.

The only thing that mattered then was getting Nessie to Carlisle so that he could treat her. She seemed to be unconscious because she wasn't responding to anything I said. I ran faster than I had ever ran at that moment.

When I burst through the front door, I found my entire family sitting in the living room waiting for mine and Nessie's return. They had obviously told Bella because she was already there looking frantic.

Carlisle met me at the door and took Nessie from my arms. He silently glided up to his office. Bella and I in tow. I explained everything I could to him. How her heartbeat was faint, how she was unconscious, and how she was badly bruised. What really shocked me was what Bella said:

"We need to call Jake and tell him."

"Why should we?" I pondered,

"He is her imprinter. He has a right to know what happened," Bella informed.

"Fine, call him. But just so you know, he is not likely to survive the night." I snapped.

She nodded and silently left the room.

JPOV

I was sitting on the couch at my dad's house when the phone rang. I jumped up to answer it. It was Bella. Oh, man, I'm in for it now.

"H-h-hello." I stuttered.

"Jake, Oh God," Bella sobbed into the phone.

"Bella? Bells, honey, what's wrong?" I was frantic now.

"Nessie got hit by a semi. Edward just brought her home. Carlisle is working on her now."

I didn't hear anything Bella said after that. I slammed down the phone and flew to my car. I drove 180 the whole way there.

When I got to their house, I barely stopped to get out. I dashed inside. When I walked through the door, Emmett and Jasper were being restrained by Esme, Alice, Bella, Edward and Blondie so that they didn't attack me.

"Where is she?" I gasped.

"Upstairs in Carlisle's office. She's awake but-ow, Em, don't kick me- her legs won't move." Bella mumbled/ shouted.

I nodded and ran up the stairs. What I saw when I opened the door, I couldn't help but cry. There was my beautiful Nessie, hair messed up, make-up smeared, jewelry gone, and in a long flannel night gown. There was an IV in one of her arms.

She looked up when she heard my choked sobs. Then she said something that shocked me.

"Don't worry, Jacob, I'll walk again. Just come and hold my hand because I'm hurt right now and I don't understand. Just be quiet and don't leave. We'll talk later."

I walked over and took the seat by her bed and took her hand, saying, " I'll never leave you again and I'll always hold your hand, Sweetheart."

I could only hope she would forgive me for what I had done. For the pain I had caused her. Because I knew her family sure as heck wouldn't.

Well? What did you think? I'm entertaining the thought of a sequel to this story. This one will end when Edward walks Nessie down the aisle. But the sequel will pick up where this left off. The song lyrics for I'll Walk along with a few other songs will also be in the sequel. It will tell more about Nessie's recovery and have a lot of chapters. It will also tell about Nessie's new life and where this marriage end up. Maybe they'll have kids maybe they won't. Maybe emmett, Jasper, and Edward will kill jake maybe they won't. You decide if you want to know! So let me know if you think the sequel is a good idea. And for those of you read my other stories, Bad Luck has been updated and A Cullen April Fool's Day will be updated soon. Sadly, though, A Cullen April Fool's Day only has about 2 chapters left. And I'll Walk only has about 2-3. Well, anyway, Review and let me know what you think about the sequel. Oh, and I haven't said this to much lately but thanks to everyone who has either reviewed, added to story alerts, fave stories, or fave authors! I really appreciate it!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry its taking so long to get chapters up, but I keep getting sidetracked and then when I think about it, I don't have time or get writers block . But I'm going to try and update more often.

JPOV

This was the last day of Nessie's physical therapy. She had been through weeks and months of it. I stood by her side and held her hand through all of it. She was slowly making progress. She could walk about 15 feet now. Although she tried to hide it, I could see the pain this caused her.

Edward had decided to call it quits with the physical therapy due to the amount of pain it caused her. Every time she went up to Carlisle's office, we followed her. And every time she so much as winced, you could see the face of the burning man from Bella's pregnancy. He wasn't the only one sporting that look this time, though.

Nessie had reached the fifteen foot mark 3 weeks ago. She hadn't been able to make it another centimeter since. That was another reason Edward decided to give up. No progress. That is, until today.

I looked up from the chair I was sitting in in Carlisle's office next to Edward. Nessie was grimacing as she struggled to get up from the wheelchair she was in. She refused to allow anyone to help her. She finally managed to get up, and began her slow stumbling walk. She looked kind of like she had just woke up and was drunk.

She kept it up and when she neared the 15 foot mark, Edward and I both readied ourselves to catch her. But she didn't fall. She kept going. She made it all the way around the room and almost back to her wheelchair. When she made it half-way back, she collapsed. Edward and I were in shock as Carlisle helped her up and into the chair.

When Nessie had begun physical therapy, Carlisle and Edward had lain a measuring tape around the edge of 1 wall in the room. It was a total length of 32 feet. Nessie had made it to the end and back to the 16 foot mark today.

When I saw that it made me realize what a fighter she was. That she wasn't going to let anything get the better of her. It was then that my plan formed my plan. I knew Edward heard me when he nodded.

As soon as Nessie was done with therapy, I told her to get cleaned up that we were going to go celebrate. When she agreed I left telling her that I needed to get ready myself. This was going to be perfect. Hopefully Edward had told Alice so she knew what to force Nessie to wear. I couldn't wait.

I called Nessie and told her I'd be there at 8. I took her to Edward and Bella's meadow ( Edward's idea, not mine) and we had a picnic in the moonlight. Afterwards, we laid and talked. Later when she was sitting in her wheelchair I jumped up without warning.

"Jake, wha-" She started to ask. I interrupted her by placing a finger to her lips. I kneeled down and took her hands in mine. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Nessie, since the moment my eyes met yours, I have loved you. I always want to be with you and never want to leave your side. What I'm trying to say is, Renesmee Cullen, will you be my bride?" I pulled the ring out of my pocket and held it up to her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and said, "Yes". I couldn't help it, I was just so happy, I began crying right along with her, and kissed her. This was probably the happiest moment of my life. And I knew she'd dreamed since she was little to have her daddy walk her down the aisle.

After we had pulled ourselves together, we headed back to her house to spread the good news. Alice was thrilled and Bella was dry sobbing mumbling about how her little girl was all grown up. Emmett, blondie and Jasper looked like they could kill me. And Edward just looked at me, smiled and turned back to Bella.

Nessie had wanted to have the wedding as soon as possible. The soonest Alice would allow was two weeks. I was as nervous as could be. Even though I had received a broken jaw and black eye from Jasper and Emmett ( They were completely against the wedding.) it was worth it.

Now, here I stood, waiting for Nessie to come down the aisle with Edward. The wedding was outside so I was looking up their back porch steps. And there, coming to the top of her new ramp, was Renessmee. She looked up to Edward and I heard her say,

"I'll walk. Please hold my hand. I know this will hurt and I know you understand. Please daddy don't cry. Let's go, I'll walk."

I noticed Edward shoulder's shudder as he tried to hold back a dry sob and nodded. Afraid, no doubt, that his voice would crack if he spoke. He took her hand as she stood from her wheelchair and they began walking down the aisle, Blondie playing the wedding march. I felt Seth's hand on my shoulder as he watched from his best man's spot beside me. I looked to where Bella stood in front of the other bridesmaids( Alice and Esme) as the maid of honor. Then to where Carlisle stood to marry us. By the time I looked up to where Nessie was walking, she was already in front of me and Edward was sitting down in the front row with Billy, Sue, Charlie, Emmett, and Jasper. I turned my gaze back to her and took her hands in mine as Carlisle began to speak.

Well, what did you think? Sorry to say it but this is the last chapter. But there could be a sequel. Either tell me in a review or pm or go take the poll on my profile. I will probably close it this week. I hate ending this story and I really want to keep it going but not if no one wants to read it. So, the sequel depends on you people. I'm sorry if it seemed rushed or not much detail. But if you do say yes to a sequel I will greatly appreciate it. And any names for it are greatly appreciated as well. Well, good-bye for now.


End file.
